Apenas um minuto de felicidade
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Draco começa a refletir sobre seu único amor nas paredes frias de Azkaban. A verdade virá mesmo depois de tantos anos?


Eu sonhei

_E esperei_

_Por seu amor_

_E o meu coração_

_Se acostumou_

_A sonhar com voc_

         Já era a segunda semana que ele não comia, apenas bebia a água que vazava. Mas isto não o preocupava, o que o tirava do sério eram os dementadores: sempre tentando acabar com suas boas lembranças, as que o mantinham vivo por algum motivo que não sabia explicar.

- Vocês são o espelho da minha alma, criaturas egoístas e medonhas... porém não podem tirar a única coisa que tenho de bom... o meu amor!

         Difícil crer que alguém enfurnado em Azkaban por vinte anos que não tem família nem amigos, pense em amor... mas ele era uma exceção, aliás, até seu amor conseguia ser! Naquele dia, queria lembrar de Gina (como se fosse novidade, fazia isso diariamente), da história que tiveram e conseqüentemente da sua desgraça.

E de repente eu te encontrei Eu vi no seu olhar 

_A paixão _

_Que eu sonhei pra mim_

         Mark Benneton era um sonserino notável, e por isso, Draco Malfoy o odiava até mais do que Harry Potter. Roubou seu lugar de apanhador, virou aluno preferido do Prof. Snape e conquistou suas sonserinas mais fiéis... mas Draco queria terminar com o reinado de quase um ano de Mark, só que não sabia que isto mudaria seu destino...

- Vai ficar com o resto no Baile deste ano, Malfoy?

- Eu fico com a garota que quiser! Você é patético...

- Ah, é? Qualquer uma? Até a Weasley?

         Estava feita a aposta, mesmo que Draco detestasse a idéia de chegar perto de Gina. Bom, ele nunca havia reparado a existência dela. E quando viu que ela não era tão feia assim nos seus quinze anos, tentou "enfrentar" a dose mais rápido...

Quando eu te vi 

_Acreditei_

_Que o amor_

_Não era só um sonho meu_

_Eu acordei_

_E o mundo inteiro acendeu_

_Não pára de brilhar_

_E o meu olhar... só vê o seu_

_Eu encontrei_

_Meu grande amor_

         Não sabia muito por onde começar, já que as sonserinas ele conquistava pelos beijos ou com conversas entediantes sobre suas intermináveis qualidades... com ela teria de ser diferente, e tudo que faria era pelo seu lugar de apanhador e ainda ter o prazer de ver Mark correndo nu pelo campo de quadribol gritando: "Eu amo o prof. Snape e é por isso que eu não lavo o cabelo!". Mas por amor a uma Weasley, nem pensar.

         A seguia quando possível, tentava conversar e ela o ignorava, mas isto até era uma motivação... entretanto, numa noite em que a viu na biblioteca escondendo o rosto descobriu que estava sentindo algo inadmissível para um Malfoy digno... 

         Harry beijava a garota mais cobiçada de Hogwarts na época, e a pobre Gina via tudo em meio a lágrimas... Draco não sabia o que fazer, então resolveu improvisar: tentou consolá-la do seu jeito. Mas abandonar de repente seu cinismo hereditário era impossível. Portanto, ela achou que ele estava tirando sarro de sua dor e fugiu dele, porém ele foi atrás dela e convenceu-a do contrário, e até hoje não se sabe como!

Pode chover 

_O céu cair_

_Que nada vai_

_Tirar o que eu guardei dentro de mim_

_É só pensar em voc_

No amor que guia os nossos corações 

         Tornaram-se parcialmente amigos, ao menos não discutiam tanto. Draco descobria a cada encontro qualidades nela e os piores defeitos em si mesmo, além de saborear as inebrias do amor... negava, mas não adiantava, já tinha fugido do seu controle! E na noite do Baile, esqueceu-se da aposta totalmente. Gina estava linda... como sempre, ele pensava, todo bobo...

         Todos miravam com espanto o casal, que nem se tocava, apenas conversava naturalmente como amigos. Rony e Harry não se moveram porque Hermione impediu. A noite foi deles! Draco lembra nitidamente do primeiro beijo... e do último também...

Se o mundo te esconder 

_Por trás de muros e prisões_

_Te encontrarei_

_Meu grande amor_

_Só os tolos podem pensar_

_Que o amor se deixa enganar_

_Nada poderá _

_Mudar os rumos da paixão_

_Foi ele que nos escolheu_

_Não foi você... nem eu_

_Meu grande amor_

         Mark sabia do namoro escondido, e se manteve calado. Foi muito ridicularizado por ter perdido, mas não mencionou que Gina fazia parte da aposta, coisa que deixou Draco surpreendido e desconfiado. Bom, quando chegaram os últimos dias de Draco em Hogwarts, ele pretendia assumir o namoro para todos e dançar com Gina na formatura, se não fosse Mark resolver mentir para sua amada dizendo que a aposta se mantinha e que ela seria abandonada, pois foi apenas usada.

         Draco tentou se explicar, mas ela não cria[Cas1] nele. Mandou até uma coruja depois que saiu da escola, mas não obteve resposta. Estava tudo acabado por aquela maldita aposta...

         A guerra entre Voldemort e Dumbledore com sua Ordem da Fênix, atingia seu fim. Lúcio, juntamente com Sibila, queria que Draco se unisse a eles. Porém, ele recusou, não apenas pelo ódio que sentia de seu pai que o trocou pelo amor cego que tinha por seu mestre, mas por Gina e a dignidade que ela o ensinou a ter.

         Alguns meses depois, Sibila fingiu que estava morta. O Ministério portanto, pegou o corpo errado. Dias depois, Lúcio duelava com Draco, e Sibila matou Neville com a varinha de Draco, e fugiu. Rony e Harry chegaram e mataram Lúcio, mas não tiveram dúvidas que Neville fora assassinado por Draco. Sem crer na inocência do rival, Harry conseguiu colocá-lo em Azkaban sem julgamento, porém permitiu que ele escrevesse uma carta, mesmo não sabendo que era para Gina. 

Aconteceu 

_Estava escrito assim_

_Eu em você... você em mim_

         Saindo de suas lembranças, Draco sentiu-se leve... tanto que despencou no chão e não conseguia mais se mover. A fome, o frio e as dores acumuladas pela falta de comodidade acabaram de súbito. Uma paz imensa o invadiu... e seu coração disparou quando...

- Draco!

- Que delírio bom ouvir a voz de minha Virgínia...

- Draco! Draco, meu amor, perdão!

         Gina o pegou nos braços e ao ver o estado dele, grossas lágrimas brotaram.

- Só pode ser um sonho...

- Não é! Eu vim te buscar... descobri que Sibila está viva, Harry te inocentou...

- Potter é muito incompetente, só descobriu isto depois de vinte anos!

- Não importa, agora podemos ficar juntos finalmente... eu li sua carta há dez anos, meu pai escondeu até a morte. Depois que soube que me amava, quis provar sua inocência, eu encontrei Sibila. Vamos embora, vou cuidar de você e...

- Como eu queria crer nisto... infelizmente não posso mais...

         Ela o interrompeu com um beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. Ele correspondeu, com os olhos fixos nela para certificar-se de que aquilo era real. Sua felicidade era ímpar! E sussurrou um "Eu te amo", provocando um abraço mais intenso de Gina. "O amor deste anjo iluminou até a minha morte...", pensou ele, pela última vez.

Eu te encontrei 

_Meu grande amor_

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Cas1]Eu não tenho certeza de como se escreve essa palavra... ^^' 


End file.
